Bajo El Árbol
by Scarpillo
Summary: Fue aquel árbol el único testigo de cómo dos corazones comenzaron a latir juntos, bailando unidos por una sola melodía, el amor.


Capítulo Único.

Era la temporada en que el universo virtual de Aincrad se vestía con sus mejores galas y el mismo aire cambiaba por la fragancia reinante en cada nivel existente. El sol allá arriba brindaba una extraña calidez que hacía brotar un diminuto calorcillo en todo aquel que se detuviera a sentirlo. Sí, justo como lo hacía él.

Acostado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol artificial contemplaba soñoliento el cielo entonces azul de aquella temporada, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, con este clima ¿quién no se detendría por una pequeña siesta? Se acomodó un poco más mientras un bostezo se hacía presente, realmente se iba a quedar dormido en aquel lugar, pero ¿a quién le importaría? No es como si alguien estuviera buscándolo.

Unos pocos segundos después tuvo que retractarse de aquellos pensamientos, al sentir un aura "levemente" asesina a su alrededor, sólo le bastó abrir un poco los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes color avellana de la Vice Comandante de la Guild más fuerte de Sword Art Online.

Varios segundos pasaron, el clima se adquiría un "levísimo" toque tétrico para el pelinegro recostado en el pasto, mientras-ni corto ni perezoso-cerraba sus ojos, se acomodaba una vez más, y bostezaba nuevamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Con que aquí estabas—le rezongó la mujer, él sonrió, sin la necesidad de mirarle, sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sí—sonrió una vez más— ¿acaso me estabas buscando, otra vez?

El chico nunca lo sabría, pero, un suave rosa tiñó las mejillas de la hermosa chica, evocando en el recuerdo aquella vez que lo encontró bajo el mismo árbol, en muy posiblemente la misma posición. Sin embargo, el tinte rosa desapareció rápidamente, tras una sacudida de cabeza de la mujer.

—No lo hagas sonar como si lo hiciera a propósito—chilló entonces, el chico dibujó una vez más una sonrisa, exasperando aún más a la chica— ¿y qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?—bufó.

—Pues tú—dijo el pelinegro, abriendo los ojos, la pelinaranja se le quedó mirando antes de que un furioso rojo tiñera su rostro, y una sonrisa discreta del chico sólo logró que aumentara aún más.

—En fin, que quería ¿Vice Comandante?

—Quería saber dónde estabas, se supone que en unas horas partiremos para derrotar al jefe del siguiente piso—le respondió, con las mejillas infladas por el bochorno.

—De acuerdo—asintió— ¿algo más?—respondió bajito, visiblemente soñoliento, otra vez, ya recostándose de vuelta en el verde pasto.

—S-sí—habló en un tono casi audible, el pelinegro tuvo que abrir un ojo para verla, estaba con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y definitivamente debía de estar soñando ya que ésta estaba recostada por uno de los muros del camino, con la cabeza un poco gacha, mirando hacia quien sabe dónde—no me gusta que me digas Vice Comandante, no es propio de ti, ¿no me puedes llamar solo Asuna?

El pelinegro la observó asombrado, al cruzarse los ojos con la chica que en ese mismo instante le arrebató el aliento, una chispa eléctrica le recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta la nuca, trató de recomponerse rápidamente pero, como si el mismo viento estuviera en su contra, una ráfaga azoto lentamente los cabellos de la chica, trayéndole hasta sus fosas nasales el aroma tan embriagante, de aquella mujer, entonces fue que supo que no había flor que pudiera tener semejante belleza en todo aquel mundo virtual, trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y sacudió torpemente la cabeza, mira que causarse un problema sólo por esa pequeñez, cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo.

—Vale…Asuna—sonríe.

Ella lo escucha y también sonríe, entonces, como desperezándose, estira los brazos y camina despacio hasta sentarse justo al lado del sorprendido chico— ¿qué?

—No tienes cosas que hacer, digo…eres la Vice Comandante—la observó con los ojos abiertos.

—Seguro que pueden sobrevivir sin su Vice Comandante unas horas—vuelve a sonreírle, y el chico traga duro, viendo cómo se recuesta y cierra los ojos, el pelinegro no sabe exactamente cómo actuar, sólo la observa mientras ella va acomodándose en el pasto.

—Kirito-kun—lo llama, y este voltea a verla—espero que sigas cuidándome, como la otra vez—dicho esto cierra los ojos, y poco a poco, con el paso de los minutos, va quedándose dormida.

Kirito sonríe, y con una mano tímida aparta algunas hebras de la cabellera femenina que se va pegando a su rostro, la respiración calmada de Asuna no se ve interrumpida, es más, una sonrisa leve se asoma por sus labios, su piel atenta a las reacciones del chico le provocan más de un suave cosquilleo cada vez que sus dedos rozan sus mejillas, hasta que voluntariamente, el pelinegro acaricia su rostro.

—No es como si me hubieras dejado muchas opciones, pequeña traviesa—susurra al viento juguetón que revolotea en los cabellos de ambos, sonríe una vez más, verla dormir era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, a pesar de que sólo había ocurrido contadas ocasiones, dos veces para ser exactos, pero, vaya que no importaba.

Pasaron unas horas, y los dos seguían bajo el mismo árbol, aunque Kirito se había retirado al tronco del árbol para dejarla dormir tranquila, en el fondo, una pequeña parte de él se rebeló queriendo compartir lugar con la de ojos mandarina, sacudiendo la cabeza sorprendido por sus pensamientos se pasó una mano por el rostro a la vez que suspiraba fuertemente.

El cielo azul se había vuelto naranja, dando paso al atardecer, aves volaban en dirección a sus nidos, atravesando el firmamento con algunas estrellas ya visibles, fue entonces que un quejido leve despertó a Kirito de su ensoñación, ahí estaba la chica de sus cavilaciones despertándose de su siesta improvisada.

Kirito sólo sonrío al verla semi despierta, aún soñolienta, un dejavu nació en el pelinegro al verla con unas hojas pegadas en sus mejillas, lentamente, caminó hacia ella mientras extendía sus manos hasta tomarla de sus mejillas, quitando todo rastro de vegetación, sin embargo, sus manos no fueron retiradas, se quedaron así, congelados en esa posición mientras pasaban los segundos y los dos se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Para el chico la situación no era muy clara, pero esa sensación que lo recorría era como un cálido soplido del viento que lo estremecía completamente, sin saberlo un tierno rojo cubría las mejillas de la pelinaranja, que ensimismada juntó sus manos con los de él, y junto al cielo que se volvía oscuro por la noche ya próxima, el astro rey los bañaba con su fulgor dorado antes de extinguirse detrás de las lejanas montañas.

Se separaron lentamente, ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de lo que sucedía, pero un sentimiento que los llenaba por completo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer se quedaron mirando el anochecer uno cerca del otro.

—Bu-bueno. Tengo que irme, supongo—habló despacio y bajito la de ojos avellana, tomándose de las manos, mirando al suelo como si mágicamente fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

—Y-yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres—respondió Kirito a la nada, mirando el cielo, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar.

Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos comenzaron a caminar bajo la luz de la luna, no había prisas, todo estaba en calma, hasta podrían escuchar cómo el pasto era acompasado por las ráfagas de aire a lo lejos, era una paz rara que inundaba el ambiente, y aunque los dos no sabían cómo empezar una conversación amena, tenían en sus labios las palabras exactas que necesitaban.

Y una leve sonrisa surcó sus rostros.

Y solo el cielo fue testigo de cómo, bajo aquel árbol, dos corazones comenzaron a latir juntos.

Fin.


End file.
